Promesa
by Gasai Shinku
Summary: Prometer algo a una persona especial puede ser difícil, y más si no sabemos con certeza si podemos cumplirlas después de todo prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores. SASUHINA


Este es una One-shot, espero les guste. Pareja principal SASUHINA (Sasuke y Hinata)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoO

Hinata sintió unas manos en sus hombros, ella era ajena a lo que pasaba en este mundo sin embargo podía escuchar claramente que una persona al parecer hombre le decía mil y un palabras la mayoría inentendibles para ella, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos no podía ver claramente, era como si su sentido de la vista estuviera deteriorado. Por un momento trato de cerrar los ojos y concentro toda su atención en las palabras que decían

-¡Hinata! ¡Despierta! –Esa voz era de Kiba, eso no había duda

-¡Hinata! –Esta vez era la preocupada voz de su antigua compañera Yamanaka Ino que al parecer estaba sollozando

-¡Maldición! ¡Traigan a Sakura! –La furiosa y preocupada voz de Kiba la hizo confundirse más de la cuenta

"¿Qué paso?" se consulto a sí misma en un intento de recordar algo, hasta donde sabia ella estaba acostada y su amigo Kiba la sostenía de alguna manera

-¡Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos! –Grito el chico perro desesperado y sintió las frías manos de su compañero en sus mejillas

Hinata trato de hablar sin embargo un agudo dolor hiso que se retorciera. No podía moverse, no podía ver con claridad, le martillaba la cabeza y se sentía increíblemente cansada. Hinata trato en vano de levantarse y preguntarle a su amigo que es lo que había ocurrido sin embargo una vez más cayo y esta vez Kiba se dio cuenta de sus movimientos

-¡Hinata! –Las dos voces que la llamaron al unisonó las reconoció como la de Sakura y la de Naruto

Hinata esta vez esforzó su mirada y finalmente pudo enfocar su vista a su alrededor no sin antes recibir un terrible mareo. Primero vio a Kiba que estaba arrodillado junto a ella a su costado derecho, ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Sasuke que estaba en la misma posición que Kiba sin embargo en su costado izquierdo. Hinata enfoco su mirada a sus piernas y vio como Sakura e ino le hacían un Justu médico cada una en una pierna y en el caso de Sakura pareciese que lanzaba ondas de chakra a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Naruto estaba allí parado mirándola con miedo, con el terror y la desesperación dibujados en su rostro

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué diablos esperas, se está desangrando! –Grito el rubio desesperado

Hinata arqueo con dificultad su espalda para mirar su brazo izquierdo, tenía una enorme herida a todo lo largo y su sangre se escurría rápidamente. Fue hasta ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de que la sangre también le escurría por la boca, además de su herida en el brazo, no tenía otra herida importante sin embargo se sentía increíblemente pulverizada estaba segura de que muchos de sus huesos estaban rotos y que su columna estaba en desorden por la apariencia de su torso

-¡Hinata! –Esta vez era la voz de su primogenitor, Hinata tembló ligeramente al tratar de levantarse en vano, vio como Kiba le daba espacio a Hisashi Hyuuga para que este la viera -¡Oh! ¡Hinata! –lamento Hisashi y Hinata fue consciente de que su estado era horrible ya que su padre la miraba con el Byakugan activado y con el rostro contraído, vio como las lagrimas estaban a punto de traicionar el estado de su padre.

-Pa… pá –murmuro Hinata intentando calmarlo ya que solo lo había visto a punto de llorar en dos ocasiones, este preciso momento y el momento de la muerte de su madre –No… llores –Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, se escuchaba tan apagada y cansada

-Mi pequeña Hinata –Hiashi le acaricio una mejilla –Tan frágil y delicada… no pude salvarte –El jadeo de lamento de Hiashi hizo estremecer a Hinata

Entonces lo supo, su padre sabio que se aproximaba su muerte, era el momento en el que ella debía de partir. No podían mentirle, su padre mejor que nadie sabía que ella ya debía de abandonar este mundo

Un latido fuerte e imponente hizo que Hinata tosiera sangre. Sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro como señal de apoyo, se giro a mirarlo y se sorprendió al verlo tan apacible y atento a su aspecto

-Sasu…ke –Llamo con dificultad

-Tú me prometiste que no ibas a morir –Hinata sintió cierta alegría al ver que el Uchiha recuperaba su faceta de frialdad fingida –Ni se te ocurra morirte

-Lo… lo sien… to –Hablo con dificultad –No… podré cump… cumplir la promesa –Hinata jadeo

-Esto es malo –La voz de Sakura se hizo presente –Ese ataque fue demasiado… ella… yo no… no puedo… ha… hacer nad…

-¡Cállate Sakura! –La furiosa voz de Naruto hizo silencio en el lugar -¡Sálvala!

-¡No puedo! –Las lagrimas escurrieron sin piedad por las mejillas de la Haruno -¡No puedo hacer nada!

-Esta… está bien –Hinata sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella –Esta... bien

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, escucho un montón de gritos a su alrededor pero su cansancio era muy grande, no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos. De pronto todo a su alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad y todos los gritos cesaron, ella ya estaba lista para irse de este mundo…

-Tú me lo prometiste –La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba tan indefensa, se sentía el miedo en su voz –Prometiste que ibas a sobrevivir, que ese ataque no iba a matarte… que íbamos a estar juntos…

Hinata sonrió –Perdón Sasuke-Kun, puede que no pueda cumplir esa promesa…

OoOoO

Hinata Hyuuga sintió que sus ojos empezaban a abrirse, con pesadez abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del lugar. Se quiso incorporar pero le fue imposible hacerlo, se apoyo de los costados de la cama y se acomodo sudando por el esfuerzo

-No te vayas a levantar todavía, bella durmiente

Aquella voz hizo que enfocara su vista en la persona que descansaba visiblemente exhausto en el sillón a lado de su cama. Hinata miro la habitación y la reconoció rápidamente como una habitación del hospital de Konoha

-Estuviste dormida 12 días –Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Se reunieron doctores de todas las aldeas –Continuo explicando Sasuke sirviendo agua en un pequeño vaso –Decían que era imposible que sobrevivieras, perdiste todo tu chakra y además el fuuton rasen shuriken y mi amateratsu te dieron de lleno en todo tu cuerpo –Sasuke se acerco y le indico a Hinata que tomara agua, ella sorbió el liquido con torpeza –Tu hazaña salvo a todos, fuiste tan valiente para detener a Obito para que no se escapara de nuestro ataque, el está muerto y tu… tu sobreviviste a pesar de que las expectativas eran bajas

Hinata se acomodo y lo único que recordó fue que tuvo una breve pelea con Obito y lo inmovilizo con su puño suave, después de eso solo sintió un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke la observo

-Fue… porque prometí que no iba… a morir –Hinata le sonrió dulcemente

Sasuke la observo y no pudo evitar sonreírle sutilmente y musitar un quedito "gracias"

OoOoOo

Lo se es corto e inentendible pero la idea me gusto mucho como para no escribirla *O* Gracais por leer :DD


End file.
